tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Katzenbergs transcript
Prologue: Station Square Park Knuckles: "Well, you guys, this is a super good day here in the park." Tails: "A perfectly good day for playing Frisbee and hover-boarding." Sonic: "Just think about the young kids and teens who are speaking and singing and laughing and having a super good time." Amy notices a peculiar young boy/Colby sitting right on a park bench and reading 1 of his comic magazines. Amy: "Hey, who's that young boy over there on that park bench?" Cream: "Let me have a look, Amy." The Freedom Fighters walk around to see the young boy/Colby and introduce themselves to them. Young Boy/Colby: "Hey, who are you guys?" Sonic: "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and these are my best friends for life, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream and the rest of the Freedom Fighters." Young Boy/Colby: "Wow, you guys are the Freedom Fighters? I'm Colby Katzenberg, it's nice meeting you here, I got a younger sister named Molly and she's 7 years old and I'm 11 years old." Silver: "Hey, Colby, is it okay if we visit you and your true family at your house?" Colby: "Of course it is, Silver." Sonic: "Good, then let's go right over to visit the Katzenbergs." Fade to a black screen....... [Sonic Battle Theme Music: It Doesn't Matter] Oh yeah alright In Background Well I don't show off don't criticize I'm just livin' by my own feelin's and I won't give in won't compromise 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why I can't leave '' ''though it might be tough but I ain't outta control just livin' by my word don't ask me why I don't need a reason I got my way my own way it doesn't matter now what happens I will never '' ''give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter '' ''who is wrong and who is right Continues In Background well I don't look back I don't need to time won't wait '' ''and I got so much to do where do I stop now? it's all a blur '' ''and so unclear well I don't know but I can't be wrong it doesn't matter now what happens I will never '' ''give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight place all your bets '' ''on the 1 '' ''you think is right Interlude oh it doesn't matter now what happens I will never '' ''give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter '' ''who is wrong and who is right no, no no no it doesn't matter..... Scene 1: The Katzenberg's house Ethan: "Sonic, Tails, everybody, you guys are here, come inside and relax yourselves." Knuckles: "Why sure, of course, all of that racing around and those challenges got us tired out." The Freedom Fighters walk around then sit right on the sofa and the armchair and the bean bag chairs as well. Abby: "I hope you guys are having a super good time, 'cause lunch is gonna be prepared in a couple of minutes." Vector: "Why sure, Mrs. Katzenberg, we don't mind 1 bit." The Freedom Fighters play some card games and watch television shows and they later have their lunch meals. Tails: "So do you guys know what Dr. Eggman's up to right now?" Sonic: "He probably doesn't even know what we're planning yet, Tails." Suddenly the video monitor comes right on and the President of Station Square appears right on it. President: "Freedom Fighters, Station Square's in terrible danger, Dr. Eggman and his evil army are planning to destroy the universe, you must get out here right away." Knuckles: "Roger that, Mr. President sir." The Freedom Fighters go right off on their mission quest. Downtown Station Square Dr. Eggman: Chuckle "We meet again, Freedom Fighters." Sonic: "Whatever you guys are planning, it's not gonna work," Shadow: "we're still ready to take all of you down." Knuckles: "Freedom Fighters, attack mode!" Sonic vs. Metal Sonic Knuckles vs. Metal Knuckles Tails vs. Tails Doll Shadow vs. Metal Shadow Amy vs. Metal Amy Cream vs. Metal Cream Big vs. Metal Big Silver vs. Metal Silver Blaze vs. Metal Blaze Espio vs. Metal Espio Vector vs. Metal Vector Charmy vs. Metal Charmy Sally vs. Metal Sally Bunnie vs. Metal Bunnie Flashy vs. Metal Flashy Speedy vs. Metal Speedy Sparkles vs. Metal Sparkles Ally vs. Metal Ally River vs. Metal River Clover vs. Metal Clover Lightning vs. Metal Lightning Lightstorm vs. Metal Lightstorm Mighty vs. Metal Mighty Rouge vs. Metal Rouge Manic vs. Metal Manic Sonia vs. Metal Sonia Harambe vs. Metal Harambe Shelly vs. Metal Shelly Chowder vs. Metal Chowder Forrest vs. Metal Forrest Crasher vs. Metal Crasher Jet vs. Metal Jet Wave vs. Metal Wave Marine vs. Metal Marine Ray vs. Metal Ray Antoine, Rotor, Sticks, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, Violet, Marty, Zooey, Julie-Su, Honey, Shade and Storm vs. Bean, Bark, Fang, Decoe, Bocoe, Dr. Eggman and Bokkun. Eventually, the Freedom Fighters win against the super villains in the battle fight. Dr. Eggman: "This isn't over yet, Freedom Fighters!" Sonic: "That oughta hold them off." Knuckles: "Well that sure takes extra care of that." Shadow's just standing there thinking in silence. Rouge: "Alright, Shadow, what are you thinking about this time?" Shadow's flashback sequence........ Maria: "Shadow, we're counting on you, do it for all of the good people and help the other Freedom Fighters protect the entire universe." End of Shadow's flashback sequence......... Shadow: "I'll do it not only for Maria's memories but for all of the good people in Station Square, we'll do it together as always and protect this universe." Silver: "Then we'll do it, we'll track down whatever giant robot or monster Dr. Eggman might be sending and find out where it's located." The Freedom Fighters do just as Shadow just said and continue on thier mission quest. Fade to another black screen......... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause Sonic Battle will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commerical Break Number 1 Commericial Break Number 2 Stick Stickly: "And now, back to Sonic Battle, right here, on Nickelodeon." Station Square Forest Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and Mephiles are discussing about their evil plan. Category:Sonic Battle season 1 episode scripts